Rise of the Demon Lords
by IonicStorm
Summary: *Sequel to Alpha and Omega* 6 years after the battle between Alphamon and Omnimon, a rescue mission to the Dark Ocean has dire consequences with Daemon being freed from it. His escape allows him to free the other six Demon Lords from the prison they were thrown in and now the Digidestined are in for the fight of their lives, even if it means teaming up with other villains.
1. Chapter 1

"Kari? Come on it's time to wake up." Gatomon said knocking on her partner's bedroom door. She sighed and punched the side of it making it open and she looked around seeing clothes thrown all over the floor, pieces of paper cut up and thrown around, but when she neared the bed was when she got angrier. She jumped up to see a mound underneath the blanket and threw it off revealing Kari Kamiya with her nose and cheeks red as if she had just finished crying. "Kari?"

"Go away Gatomon..." Kari said weakly making Gatomon sigh again and lay down next to her.

"Look, I know things haven't been easy since-"

"I said go away."

"But you need to get up! See the world for what it is! Not just-"

"I said go away!" Kari yelled hitting Gatomon with her pillow knocking the smaller champion to the floor hitting her head on the desk nearby.

"Kari..." Gatomon winced looking at Kari who had tears welling up in her eyes glaring at her.

"Get out and go away! I want to be alone!" Kari yelled as Gatomon noticed her eyes beginning to dull worrying her.

* * *

"She really did that to you?" Tai asked as he put a bandage on the back of Gatomon's head. After being kicked out by Kari, she made her way to Tai's apartment a few blocks away to update him on his sister.

"Yeah, and her eyes worried me...they reminded me about the times she went to the Dark Ocean." Gatomon said making Tai stop and sigh in defeat leaning back in his seat.

"To be completely honest with you this entire time I've been worried about her going back there because of this. Especially with Daemon there, if she goes there with how she is: I can only imagine what could happen to her." Tai said making Gatomon nod before Agumon walked in carrying two cupcakes in his hand.

"Here! This always cheers me up when I'm feeling down." Agumon said handing one to Gatomon before tossing the other into his mouth, devouring it in one bite.

"You wouldn't happen to have a few more for Kari?" Gatomon asked with a small smile confusing Agumon.

"Is she still upset?" Agumon asked making Tai nod and point at the bandage on Gatomon's head. "Wow. I'm gonna make a call!" Agumon yelled proudly marching to Tai's home phone confusing them.

"To who?" Gatomon asked as Tai wondered the same. The two watched him use his claws to dial a number before placing the phone near his head waiting for an answer.

"Hello! Hey Dorumon how are you buddy?!" Agumon yelled happily hearing a voice on the other line making Tai and Gatomon jump up. "Yeah me too! Hey look if it's not too much trouble can you-" Agumon was caught off guard being pulled backwards by Tai and being quieted by Gatomon throwing the cupcake he gave her in his mouth.

"Sorry about that Dorumon, didn't mean to bug you bye!" Tai yelled quickly grabbing the phone and ending the call. He sighed sitting on the floor next to the two as Agumon happily ate the cupcake. "Agumon!"

"What?"

"What made you think that would be a good idea you idiot?!" Gatomon asked making Agumon move his head to the side thinking.

"But-"

"But nothing!" Tai yelled surprising Agumon as Gatomon walked to his side. "That was uncalled for and there was no reason to do that got it?"

"But Tai..."

"Just forget it Agumon!" Gatomon yelled making Agumon sigh and walk away feeling defeated.

* * *

"Did I go too far?" Kari asked herself as she splashed some water on her face, thinking about what she had done to Gatomon. She shook her head and looked in the mirror before seeing a pair of glowing red-eyes behind her making her turn around in shock. Seeing nothing she shook her head and looked down at the sink seeing the water beginning to turn grey. She turned off the water quickly before the sink filled back up with black water and a pair of tentacles shot out grabbing her and dragging her into the water.

* * *

"So we're all clear? Just go in and tell her we're all gonna support her through this?" Tai asked as he stood with Sora, Yolei, and Gatomon outside Kari's apartment door.

"You got it."

"I hope she's alright."

"Alright then." Tai said taking a deep breath and opening the door and the four walked in hesitantly. They made their way to her bedroom and looked around surprised to see that she wasn't there. "Gatomon you said she was here."

"She was!"

"I'll check her bathroom, maybe she's in there." Yolei said walking to the bathroom as Gatomon jumped to the window.

"I'll go see if her car's still here." Gatomon said jumping out of the window leaving Tai and Sora there confused.

"I'll call her job, gimme a second." Sora said running out of the room. Tai sighed and sat on his sister's bed looking at the mess around him.

"Where did you go?"

"Wait what do you mean Kari called out all week?!" Tai looked to the doorway hearing Sora's voice raise in shock as Gatomon jumped back into the room.

"Her car's still here! So she didn't leave the building driving!" Gatomon yelled confused making Tai shake his head before realizing that Yolei was silent in the bathroom. He walked inside to see Yolei standing in the doorway with her back to him.

"Yolei what did you find?" Tai said feeling his heart beat slow down thinking what the younger Digidestined could've found.

"Nothing..."

"What do you mean nothing?!" Tai asked confused catching Gatomon and Sora's attention.

"Nothing but grey water..." Yolei said making Tai look where she was seeing the black water in the sink.

"What did she clean something?" Sora asked making Gatomon shake her head as she realized what Yolei had noticed before them.

"Nope. Kari keeps everything amazingly clean as ironic as it sounds." Gatomon said jumping into the bathroom and pointed at the drain showing it was open. "It sounds weird but I can feel a kind of evil from this and I recognize this feeling anywhere. This is a portal to the Dark Ocean."

"What?!" Sora and Tai looked at the sink in shock before the water inside suddenly disappeared leaving the sink empty.

"Kari got taken to the Dark Ocean again." Yolei said shaking her head in disbelief before punching the wall in frustration. "And Ken has no ounce of darkness left in him, so we have no way of getting there like last time."

"So then what do we do?!" Tai asked making Sora place her arms around his waist to hug him.

"We need to find a way to get to her before anything bad happens."

* * *

"Well this is a hell of a welcome." Kari said as she looked at the ocean of grey water in front of her and the grey sand and the dark sky. She gulped seeing countless red eyes appear in the water looking at her before seeing the water begin to move as if something was moving inside it.

"Well then, welcome back Kari Kamiya." A voice said sending shivers down Kari's spine as it echoed around her and a colossal figure rose from the water with its piercing red eyes glaring at her.

"Who are you?" Kari asked feeling around for her D-3 but stopped when she realized all she had on were her pocket-less pajama sweat pants and shirt.

"My name is Dragomon, the master of this dimension. I'm sure you've heard of me." Dragomon said revealing his octopus like appearance while beating his demon-like wings.

"Yeah your creepy lackeys talked about you. They don't like you very much." Kari said making Dragomon chuckle before grabbing her with his tentacles and bringing her close to him. "Oh boy this is gonna turn into one of THOSE situations isn't it?"

"You know I made a new friend thanks to your group, I'm sure you know him." Dragomon said as a robed demon flew over to them shocking Kari.

"Daemon?"

"Hello Kari, it's been a long time." Daemon said running a finger along Kari's cheek making her grit her teeth angrily. "Your broken heart brought you to us and it couldn't have been better timing."

"Why?"

"You see, my world gets to be a little boring since everybody already bows to my will." Dragomon said as Daemon flew up over and onto his head. "However, there are OTHER worlds where others don't."

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"Simple, your brother and friends are going to come get you aren't they?" Daemon asked making Kari nod while smirking. "They couldn't defeat me before. Now imagine against both of us, how they'll grovel before we kill them."

"So once they reopen the gateway to your world: we'll go through it ourselves and take over the human world and the digital world." Dragomon said quickly removing the smirk from Kari's face. She then began to squirm trying to escape Dragomon's grip but he instead chuckled and tightened it making her scream in pain.

"Now now, we need her alive friend."

"Fine then." Dragomon said slightly loosening his grip on the girl before placing her down on the beach. "Make yourself at home darling, you're going to be here for a while." Dragomon said before disappearing along with Daemon leaving Kari in shock.

"Damn it! How am I supposed to get to the others?!" Kari yelled throwing some sand into the water before sitting down and resting her head on her knees. "I caused this."

* * *

"Get in contact with Izzy and tell them all to come here." Tai said as the four of them ran into his apartment thinking about how to rescue Kari. "Agumon we have some bad news!" Tai yelled grabbing his goggles before noticing the lack of a response from his partner. "Agumon?" Tai asked looking around before looking in the direction of the girls making them shake their heads. "Agumon this isn't funny Kari went miss-" He stopped in his tracks seeing a note on the phone and picked up to read it. "You wouldn't let me call for help so I went to get some help, Agumon."

"Went to go get help? What does that mean?" Sora asked making Tai think for a second and shake his head.

"I dunno, let me call Izzy to find him." Tai said dialing his phone waiting for a response before hearing the other line pick up.

"Izzy here."

"Izzy can you track Agumon for me?"

"I can try to lock onto his digital signature as best I can but it could take me a moment." Izzy said on the other line making Tai sigh in relief. "Alright I found him. He's in...Tokyo?" Izzy said surprised making Tai grab his car keys heading for the door.

"Did he find him?" Yolei asked making Tai nod.

"Do you know where he is specifically?"

"He's barely made it there so I'll let you know if he stops anywhere."

"Good call me on my cell when he does." Tai said hanging up the call before running out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile Agumon ran wearing a black hoodie through the streets of Tokyo trying to keep his identity hidden. He ran into an alleyway to catch his breath and pulled a small map out of his pocket before recognizing a building across the street.

"There it is!" Agumon yelled happily before running to it and inside.

* * *

"Hello?" Tai said as he drove over the bridge reaching Tokyo. He answered his phone hearing Izzy's voice waiting to hear what he has to say.

"Alright so Agumon's stopped and he's not far from you. Park your car and I'll guide you." Tai nodded and parked his car in a nearby parking lot before running out of it and to the sidewalk. "Alright so go to your right and at the corner go right as well." Tai followed the instructions and ran while avoiding bumping into the other people around him. He kept running while he listened to Izzy type over the phone before feeling a sense of deja vu in the area he was in. "He's in the building right next to you."

"Thanks Izzy." Tai said hanging up the call looking through the window recognizing Agumon's black hoodie. He then noticed that he had the hood taken off inside and that he was eating as well. "Agumon!" He opened the door and ran up to the small digimon while he continued eating his slice of pizza.

"Hey Tai! Want a bite?" Agumon asked making Tai shake his head before devouring the rest of the slice in one bite. "What's up?"

"Don't you what's up me! What the hell did you mean by getting help?! And why are you in a restaurant?!"

"Don't you recognize this place Tai?" Agumon asked making Tai stop and look around realizing that the restaurant was familiar to him but he couldn't remember exactly why.

"Oh hey there Tai, you want something to eat too?" Tai jumped up hearing a voice behind him and turned around and to the floor to see a familiar purple and white fox-like dragon digimon with an empty tray in his arms.

"Dorumon? Wait a second, this is-"

"What's all the fuss?" Tai turned around hearing a fourth voice and turned to see a tall raven haired man walking towards them. "Tai? I figured you were gonna show up since Agumon did."

"Y-Yuto."

"I'm surprised you still remember my name since I haven't heard from you for a year. What's up?" Yuto asked sitting next to Agumon handing him a glass of water.

"Kari's boyfriend cheated on her." Agumon said bluntly making Yuto look at him in surprise before looking at Tai.

"Really?" Tai nodded and took a seat in front of him making Yuto sigh. "Poor her. Is that why you came?"

"N-"

"Yeah!" Tai was cut off by Agumon jumping up happily nodding his head. "You can cheer her up just like you used to! Come on please!" Agumon pleaded making Yuto chuckle before placing a hand on his head.

"Look buddy, Kari and I aren't like we used to be. I appreciate the thought but I can't, not after what we've been through." Yuto said standing up and beginning to walk away leaving Tai thinking.

"Then don't do it for her!" Tai said standing up making Yuto turn around. He walked up to him taking off his goggles and extending them towards Yuto. "Do it for us. For your friends. Yuto she was taken to the Dark Ocean, I came here looking for Agumon to do it myself but...he was right. You're our best chance of getting her back."

"Tai-"

"Please...I'm begging you as her brother, as your leader, and as your friend. Save my baby sister please." Tai asked making Yuto sigh and grab the goggles nodding.

"I'll get her back. But I'm not heading to that hell by myself." Yuto said placing the goggles around his neck. "I need Davis and T.K."

"Why them?"

"Those two are the people I count on the most in our group, if I can trust anyone it's them." Yuto said as he reached into his pocket taking out a black and gold digivice. "Can I ask that in return?"

"Whatever you need...thank you." Tai said extending his hand making Yuto slap it away before pulling him for a hug.

"You don't need to thank me. I'm your friend, I'll always be there when you need me."

* * *

"Okay so we're clear on everything then?" Izzy asked as Yuto, T.K, and Davis stood in Tai's apartment with their Digimon. Yuto turned his head to see Yolei and Gatomon nodding at him, and Tai and Sora in the corner speaking quietly to each other. He reached into his pocket and took out both Kari's D-3 and his Digivice thinking to himself.

'Why are you even doing this Yuto? She almost broke you like a wine glass hitting the floor so why go through all of this?' Yuto closed his eyes putting the two digivices away and looked at Izzy who handed him Tai's goggles.

"You have the most important job, these goggles are linked to Kari's D-3. They're both set to track her down as her D-3 is connected to her. Find her and bring her back as soon as possible, keep a low profile too." Izzy said making Yuto nod before handing a backpack to T.K. "This bag has food, water, a change of clothes for Kari and my spare laptop. The laptop is connected to mine and will open a portal back to us but don't lose it or break otherwise we have no hope of bringing you guys back."

"It's pretty amazing you can get there without needing Ken's dark spore." Yolei said making Izzy smile and nod.

"Yeah, I followed the data stream from when we sent Daemon to the Dark Ocean but it's a one way trip: hence my other laptop." Izzy explained before seeing Sora and Tai's conversation continue. "I'm about to send these boys to get your sister back, anything either of you want to say?" Izzy asked making Sora nod and walk over to Yuto placing a hand on his cheek.

"Bring her back safe and sound you hear me? These two could argue for hours so I really need you to be the one to do it." Sora said making Yuto nod before pulling him into a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're back."

"Tai? Anything you gotta get off your chest brother?" Yuto asked making Tai shake his head.

"She said everything for me, good luck."

"Godspeed." Izzy said pressing the enter key on his laptop opening a portal behind the three pulling in Davis then T.K. leaving only Yuto and Dorumon.

"Yuto!" Gatomon yelled catching his attention before the portal pulled him in. "If it makes you feel better, she'd be really glad to see you." Yuto smirked before being pulled in by the portal leaving their Digimon partners who happily jumped in leaving the five in the apartment.

* * *

"Wow, this place looks like an old coloring book." Veemon said as the six of them landed in a small and empty town. The group looked around noticing the lack of color making T.K. sigh.

"I never thought I'd be back here." T.K. said making Yuto sigh and walk forward with Dorumon in tow. "Where you going?"

"To find my ex-girlfriend duh." Yuto said before he felt a tug on both of his legs and a hand on his shoulder stopping him. He turned around to see Davis and both Veemon and Dorumon holding onto his pants keeping him in place. "Uh guys what are you doing?"

"First of all speedy slow down. Second of all, this place while it looks like a ghost town is dangerous. We stick TOGETHER and find Kari TOGETHER. Are we clear?"

"Listen to Davish. He might be slow in the head but he's not completely empty up there." Veemon said making T.K. and Patamon join in.

"We want her back and safe but you can't rush in like that."

"You could be putting yourself in danger."

"Yuto...I miss her so much but we won't be any help to her if you get us into trouble." Dorumon said making Yuto look at him and kneel to his height. "We're brothers. You, Davis, and T.K. are brothers. Me, Veemon, and Patamon are brothers. And brothers always have each other's backs, so even if we have to be here for hours or days: we have to stick together." Dorumon said making Veemon and Patamon stand next to him while Davis and T.K. brought Yuto back up.

"So are we clear?" Davis asked raising his hand making Yuto smirk and give him a high five. "We were there for you after the break-up, we'll be here for the big reunion special."


	2. Chapter 2

"You think this stuff is real?" T.K. asked grabbing a candy bar from an empty newspaper stand.

"I mean you're grabbing it aren't you?" Patamon asked laughing making T.K. shake his head at his partner.

"Real FOOD smart guy. Unbelievable." T.K. said making Patamon playfully stick his tongue out at him. He turned his attention to his two teammates who stood nearby. "What's up?"

"We're about to try looking for Kari with the goggles." Davis said as Yuto put on the goggles and took out Kari's D-3 seeing a white line similar to sonar surround the area around them on the lines several times. "Anything?"

"Nope, it's just finding the normal energy for this place." Yuto said sighing before a pink line began to form from the D-3 going forwards and around the abandoned buildings. "Nevermind, got something."

"Alright then, we'll follow your lead." Dorumon said making Yuto nod and begin to follow the line as Veemon and Davis followed close behind and then by T.K. and Patamon. They continued until they reached a beach with the pink line going into the water. "Well?"

"Anybody down for a swim?" Yuto said taking off the goggles making T.K. and Davis sigh.

"Please don't tell me she's down there."

"Better yet, please don't tell us she drowned." The two looked at Yuto realizing what they had just said while their Digimon looked worriedly at the water.

"Kari..."

"She's gotta be alright! She's not easy to get rid of

"She's alive." Yuto said walking onto the beach and holding the D-3 tightly. "She has to be." Yuto said before the waves began to roll in harder and harder before suddenly a serpent-like shadow flew out of the water firing a blue beam at the group. "Dorumon!"

"Veemon!"

"Patamon!"

The three Digimon jumped up as their partners' digivices began to shine brightly hitting them with a gold light. The three Digimon then grew in size and shape blocking the beam before three figures stood glowing gold above them. The light then faded leaving Angemon, Magnamon, and Grademon cracking their knuckles.

"Ready guys?" Angemon asked before drawing his staff.

"Try to keep up." Magnamon said making his armor shine brighter.

"You know I'm faster." Grademon chuckled drawing his swords.

"Guys come on, hurry-" Davis said before the three flew towards the serpent at breakneck speed surprising all three of their partners. Angemon and Grademon kicked it making it roar and fall into the ocean before Magnamon followed and pulled it out by the tip of its tail swinging it around. He threw it up into the air and fired several missiles from his armor hitting it and destroying it.

"What was that?" Angemon asked making Magnamon shrug.

"Dunno. Seadramon? Too late now." Magnamon said before feeling something hit the back of his head making him turn around to see several Octomon with glowing red eyes aiming their guns at him. He chuckled and cracked his knuckles before flying at them with his fist glowing. "Magna Punch!"

"Angemon, we have some more company." Grademon said pointing at the beach as several Divermon neared their partners.

"On it!" Angemon flew down and used his staff to swat away the closest Divermon to the three before turning his head to them. "Hide guys!" He turned his attention back to the small army nearing him before making his fist glow. "_**Hand of Fate!**_" He released the orange beam from his fist knocking several Divermon back to the ocean before seeing Magnamon making quick work of the Octomon and Grademon helping him out by attacking several Divermon in the back.

"_**Grade Slash!**_" Grademon dug his sword into the sand and swung it up making a white slash go through Divermon all the way until it stopped in front of Angemon before jumping over to his side. "Well this is a hell of a welcome party."

"You're telling me, should we kick it up a notch?" Angemon asked making Grademon shake his head.

"Too much energy when for all we know: these guys are just the beginning." Grademon said before making his swords glow white and Angemon's staff began to glow gold. "You first then me."

"_**Omni Typhoon!**_" Angemon swung his staff quickly suddenly creating a tornado sucking up the Divermon into it. Grademon then jumped up and put his swords together in the shape of a cross before quickly pulling them apart.

"_**Cross Blade!**_" The cross shaped light made from the slash flew towards the center of the tornado destroying both it and the Divermon inside. Grademon landed and sheathed his swords as Magnamon flew over after finishing off the Octomon completely covered in ink. "I'm guessing the pen popped in your pocket?"

"Well what's next?" Magnamon asked wiping the ink from his face before seeing movement in the water again. Then suddenly Dragomon rose from the water with another shadow flying up behind him as well. He began walking over to them making the three Digidestined come out from their hiding spot.

"Hey look it's Cthulhu." Yuto said as they stood behind their partners. Dragomon made his way to the beach and chuckled seeing the six .

"So you all snuck in under our radar, came to my world, and killed several of my minions. I'm impressed by you Digidestined." Dragomon said making the three Digimon get ready to fight.

"We can't say the same about you." Magnamon said making his fists glow.

"Now now, don't you start any trouble with me. Or she's the one who gets the boot." Dragomon said pointing above him revealing Daemon holding an unconscious Kari in his arms.

"Kari!" The three Digidestined yelled making Kari open her eyes and look down with her vision blurred.

"Davis? T.K.?"

"Let her go!" Angemon yelled making Daemon chuckle and shake his head.

"I can't quite do that, if I do as you'd like then your little friend would fall to her death." Daemon said making Angemon and the three grit their teeth as Magnamon and Grademon looked at each other.

"What do we do?"

"I'll handle this, if anything be ready to grab her." Grademon said before stepping forward beginning to glow gold.

"And what are you gonna do, shrimp? If you hadn't noticed I have the advantage in power and size." Dragomon said before releasing a dark aura from his body that sent Angemon and Magnamon sliding backwards and knocking their human partners back. However Grademon stood his ground and kept walking forward making Yuto's digivice glow.

"Grademon!" Yuto yelled making his partner turn his head and nod at him before beginning to grow. "Digivolve!"

"**Grademon digivolve to!**" Dragomon raised a fist and swung it down at Grademon's changing body who simply grabbed the fist as he kept growing and growing with his armor changing shape and color before a familiar black knight stood in his place. "**Alphamon!**"

"Not THE Alphamon!" Dragomon yelled before Alphamon delivered a devastating punch to his face sending him crashing into the ocean before he raised his hand at Daemon.

"_**Soul Digitalization!**_" He fired a green beam at Daemon who dodged by flying up. But at the same time he released Kari who fell to the ground as her vision began to clear up. She closed her eyes but opened them feeling something grab her and saw both Magnamon and Angemon holding her happily.

"I knew they were here." Kari said with tears welling in her eyes as they set her down on the ground as both T.K. and Davis made their way towards her. "You came for me."

"Of course!"

"We weren't gonna leave you alone here!" Davis and T.K. happily embraced Kari who wrapped her arms around both of them letting tears stream down her face. But the fight happening in the ocean caught their attention and she recognized Alphamon who currently held the upper hand against Dragomon. "Alphamon take him down!"

"Alphamon?" Kari asked herself before slowly turning her head and seeing Yuto standing on the beach holding her D-3 and his digivice in both of his hands. 'Yuto...'

"Interesting." Daemon said noticing how Kari was looking at Yuto before seeing Angemon and Magnamon flying towards him. "Sorry boys, we'll dance another time." Daemon said vanishing leaving the two in place angrily.

"Damn it!" They turned back around and watched as Dragomon wrapped his tentacles around Alphamon attempting to pull him into the water.

"Come on in, the water's just fine." Dragomon said vanishing under the waves as Alphamon's feet gave out in the sand and he went into the water shocking everyone as the water began to calm down. Dragomon erupted from the water laughing victoriously while he held Alphamon under the water squeezing his neck tighter and tighter with his tentacles. He raised his right arm forming a gigantic trident in it and began to stab it down making Angemon and Magnamon fly at him. But then Dragomon yelled in pain releasing the trident next to Alphamon's head. He stepped back revealing a small hole in his chest as Alphamon stood back up with his hand glowing green. Alphamon chuckled and kicked the trident over to Dragomon as he extended his hand forming a giant axe-like sword in it. Dragomon growled and grabbed the trident making it glow gold.

"_**Forbidden Trident!**_" Dragomon roared and threw the trident with all of his strength making a powerful burst of wind tossing the waves and sand on the beach. Alphamon chuckled and blocked the trident with his left arm sending it flying away shocking Dragomon.

"Too slow." Alphamon chuckled as the two flaps on his back opened and sprouted a pair of gold wings. He then jumped forward with his sword ready to strike before suddenly disappearing and then reappearing behind Dragomon with his sword extended. "This is what happens when you mess with my friends." Dragomon slowly turned around and faced him before he split in two falling into the water and disintegrating into data. He turned around and jumped over to Yuto shrinking into size before landing in his partner's arms in his in-training form.

"Great Dorimon. Great." Yuto said hugging him tightly before turning around to see Kari walking towards him still in disbelief.

"Yuto?"

"Hey Kari."

"How you uh...How have you been?" Kari asked crossing her arms and looking down while Yuto put his hands in his pockets looking up.

"I'm uh, I'm okay. You?"

"I'm fine, fine. Peachy actually...they uh...they saved me from falling." Kari said pointing to T.K. and Davis who stood with Patamon and DemiVeemon wincing.

"You can feel the awkwardness from here." Davis whispered making T.K. nod and take out Izzy's laptop from the backpack.

"I uh, I have something for you." Yuto said taking out her D-3 and handing it to Kari who sheepishly laughed grabbing it.

"I forgot it thanks. So you came with them?"

"THEY came with ME." Yuto said confusing Kari and he pointed at the goggles resting around his neck. "He came looking for me and asked me to come get you."

"Wait so you two came for me?"

"Well fighting Davy Jones wasn't in the script, we improvised that part." Yuto said before seeing Davis motion over to them. "Well time to go."

"Yeah let's go." Kari said as she and Yuto walked over to the two who moved the laptop towards them.

"Alright time to go home." T.K. said pressing the enter button on the laptop making a portal open in front of the group and pull Kari in.

"That was uh...that was awkward." Yuto laughed sheepishly before Davis and T.K. closed their eyes and nodded their heads while mouthing 'yeah' and followed through the portal with T.K. grabbing the laptop as he went through. Meanwhile Daemon reappeared nearby and nodded before quickly flying through it himself right as it closed.

* * *

Meanwhile back Tai's apartment Izzy and Yolei sat on the couch watching TV while Gatomon napped on the floor and Tai and Sora sat on his recliner with the latter sitting on his lap and resting her head on his shoulder.

"How much longer are they gonna take?" Tai asked making Sora sigh and kiss his neck.

"Relax baby, it's only been three hours." Sora said closing her eyes before a portal opened up in front of them and all four Digidestined with their Digimon stepped through surprising all of them. "Wow that's faster than I hoped." Sora said before they noticing Kari making her stand up and pull in the younger woman for a hug as Yolei did the same. "Thank goodness you're alright."

"You had us so worried. We went to your place and saw what pulled you in, did they hurt you or anything?"

"No no I'm fine thanks to the guys." Kari said before seeing Tai walk over to her making her sigh. "Hey big brother."

"You're not dead or worse, thank god." Tai said pulling her in for a tight hug before leaning his mouth towards her ear. "It wasn't my choice by the way."

"Shut up or I'm gonna leave it impossible to give mom and dad grandkids." Kari whispered before seeing Yuto begin to leave with Dorimon. "Yuto! Where are you going?"

"Home. I did what they asked and obviously I'm just gonna make things awkward for you all. Good to see you again."

"Bye Kari!" Dorimon said as Yuto closed the door making her sigh and lean against the door.

* * *

Half an hour later Yuto and Dorimon arrived to their apartment with the former quickly shutting the door behind them before collapsing on their couch. He let out a deep sigh closing his eyes while Dorimon jumped over to him.

"You feeling okay buddy?"

"Yeah, just wanna nap for a while." Yuto said before turning away from the in-training Digimon. He drifted off to sleep as Dorimon quickly digivolved to Dorumon sitting in front of him turning on the TV.

'Dragomon was cake but Daemon...what happened to HIM?' Dorumon asked himself as he watched cartoons. He began to think about how Daemon vanished while he was fighting Dragomon and shrugged it off remembering how quick the portal closed behind them. 'He's still stuck there and without Izzy to open the portal back there he won't be coming after us anytime soon.' Dorumon yawned and laid down beginning to drift off as well. But his eyes snapped open hearing Yuto's phone begin to ring and he looked at it seeing a message from an unknown number.

'Hey Yuto I wanna say thanks for the help today so I wanted to know if you want to grab some coffee tomorrow morning.' Dorumon read the message and looked at his sleeping partner before slowly grabbing his hand and using it to type on the keyboard.

'OK' Dorumon quietly cheered and put Yuto's hand back to where he kept it and walked away knowing what he had just done.

* * *

"The Human World, I couldn't take it over last time but this time is different." Daemon said chuckling to himself while he flew over Odaiba. He took out a crystal hovered his hand over it and it duplicated into six different orbs. "My fellow Demon Lords, it's time to enact our plans." One of the orbs began to glow green and hovered over the rest.

"_Oh so now you remember we exist, just remember who's in charge Daemon._" A female voice came from the orb making Daemon roll his eyes before the orb on the far left rose up glowing an extremely bright red making the green orb fall back into line with the others and even make Daemon begin to kneel.

"_Yes Laylamon, remember who's in charge._" The male voice from the orb said before a red shadow manifested above it with what looked like angel wings on the right side and demon wings on the other side. "_Don't mistake me for a fool Daemon, I knew about what you were planning before with your so called 'Daemon Corps' and how you were planning on using that pawn's dark spore to help you overthrow us and rule both worlds. You listen to me and you listen clearly, for I will **NOT** repeat myself again: I will **NOT** tolerate anymore treason from you or those brats will be the absolute **LEAST** of your worries. Are we understood you sorry excuse for a demon lord?_" The shadow asked releasing enormous pressure from it making Daemon submissively nod his head. He scoffed before being reabsorbed by the orb shattering it and the other five.

"Lucemon you bastard...I swear on my life I will take you down." Daemon said punching a wall before vanishing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning!" Dorumon yelled jumping on Yuto waking him up. He rubbed his eyes seeing the sun shining through his window making him sigh.

"How long was I out?"

"Maybe eleven hours? Come on it's 8 in the morning: the sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and YOU need to go get us some breakfast." Dorumon said happily making Yuto look at him confused.

"Why GET breakfast when we have cereal and eggs in the fridge?" Yuto asked making Dorumon sigh.

"I have a craving for coffee from that place we always go to with mom! Please come on!" Dorumon yelled jumping up and down on the couch. So Yuto yawned and walked to the bathroom confusing him. "So you going or not?"

"YES I'm going goddamn! Just let me wash my face and use the bathroom!" Yuto yelled slamming the door behind him. Dorumon cheerfully walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge taking out a juice bottle and biting into the top to drink it.

'I hope this means they could get back together.' Dorumon happily thought to himself while he sat on the couch.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Yuto pulled up to a nearby cafe grumbling to himself while he parked his motorcycle.

"Stupid Dorumon. Doesn't let me sleep in. Makes me go get food when we have at home. I hate being a Digidestined sometimes. Feel more like a babysitter than a partner." Yuto said to himself walking in and his sour attitude changed slightly smelling the coffee and the pastries inside. He quickly placed his order and waited for it to be ready, looking at his phone while he did. His attention then turned hearing a slight commotion behind him.

"So how about I join you?"

"Sorry I'm already waiting on someone." He turned around recognizing the girl's voice and saw Kari in better condition than the day before, looking uncomfortable as a slightly older man was standing next to her.

"Oh come on I'm sure they can't-"

"So sorry I'm late, traffic was murder." Yuto said grabbing the chair in front of Kari catching both by surprise. The man just looked at Yuto and sighed walking away making him look at her. "Hey Kari."

"H-Hey Yuto. I never really got to thank you for yesterday, and now I guess for that too."

"You're welcome." Yuto said going back to where he was waiting before stopping in his tracks. "You said you were waiting for someone?"

"Yeah? You dummy." Kari said surprising him.

"That's a...that's a little stalker-ish don't you think?"

"What do you mean? I asked you last night and you told me okay." Kari explained taking out her phone making Yuto open his messages and see the very message she was referring to confusing him.

"What? But I slept that entire time unless..." Yuto said before it all became clear to him. Dorumon's specific craving for the coffee, his rush to get him out of the apartment, his sudden wake-up call. All he knew was one thing after this. "Dorumon I'm gonna murder you."

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah I'm fine, let me just grab my food and I'll join you." Yuto said as right on cue his bag of pastries and his coffee and Dorumon's were ready and they were handed to him. He made his way over to Kari's table and set them down grabbing the sugar and pouring it into his drink. "So what happened after we left?"

"The usual: Tai gave me a dad-like scolding. Everybody tried staging an intervention to get me out of my funk. I apologized to Gatomon for throwing her across the room, Yolei whacked me upside the head for it, Sora was being a big sister again."

"I'm not surprised, she and Tai have been together what, six years now give or take?" Yuto said trying his coffee before adding more sugar to it.

"Then I went home and picked up the mess I made."

"Sounds like a lot for someone who had just been kidnapped." Yuto said while adding more and more sugar to his coffee.

"And that looks like a lot of sugar for just one person, that's death in a cup." Kari said seeing Yuto finally satisfied with how his coffee turned out.

"With the amount of espresso I ordered in this thing I need that much sugar." Yuto said calmly making her giggle.

"Keep taking that down and I'm gonna call the ambulance to take you to the hospital for a heart attack."

"So was that all that happened?" Yuto asked placing his cup down before clearing his throat. "How about I address the elephant in the room: I know what happened and why you were depressed."

"Wow you're pretty blunt now." Kari said as her happiness slowly faded away. "Yeah, Daniel cheated on me. I came home early from work last week and I caught him in our bed with another girl, not just any girl it was his boss. So I kicked him to the curb and I haven't heard from him since."

"Sounds like a swell guy looking for a promotion." Yuto said looking out the window before noticing how shocked Kari was looking at him. "I'm kidding relax. Besides it's better than what I would've said before."

"Karma huh? I did that to you so it's only fitting it does to me with the same guy?" Kari said quiet to herself before hearing Yuto begin to snicker. She looked at him in shock as he broke out laughing holding his stomach.

"Kar-Karma?! I don't really care about that, what I meant was that I would be cursing you and him non-stop. Damn Kari relax, do you really think I hate you for what happened? Life sucks and I wish you didn't go through that but we all gotta learn at some point don't we?" Yuto asked regaining his composure before taking another sip of his coffee. "I get your wound is fresh and all but you're always gonna have bigger fish to fry in your life. You gave me an amazing relationship and a reason to be happy everyday knowing I had the world's greatest girlfriend, but you showed me my responsibilities being one of you guys too. The Digital World, our world, Dramon Village...if Dorumon and I need to stick our neck out to protect them we will. We went to an entirely different dimension and fought the master of it and we won, but we did that to save YOU. We went for YOU, I went for YOU. Look at how we are right now: two twenty-one year old exes sitting in a coffee shop, acting like friends that didn't spend an entire year with no contact. Life's too short to worry about what already happened Kari, I didn't go to be your knight in shining armor and hope it gets us back together. I went because your brother and his Digimon went all the way to my family's restaurant to ask us for help, I went because my friends were worried, I went to save my friend. So if you're gonna keep being upset and thinking I want you to burn for what happened then I should just walk out that door and to my bike because I love you too much to think-" Yuto stopped talking realizing what he had just said as Kari looked at him in shock. "I gotta go." Yuto said grabbing the bag of food and his coffee.

"Y-Yuto!"

"I'm sorry I gotta go." Yuto said rushing out the door before making his way to his motorcycle. He threw his helmet on and quickly put the food away under his seat before driving off leaving Kari still inside with a blank expression on her face.

"You what?"

* * *

"Damn it!" Yuto yelled slamming his apartment door shut behind him. He put his back to the door and slid down it with his right hand covering his right eye in frustration.

"Welcome home~" Dorumon happily said walking to him from the kitchen before seeing how frustrated Yuto looked. "What's wrong?"

"You tell me you little bastard!" Dorumon jumped backwards from how Yuto snapped at him. "Take your damn food because I just made a giant mistake and it's all because of your damn plan!" Yuto yelled throwing the food at Dorumon who calmly walked up to him placing one of his paws on Yuto's head.

"Yuto I did that because you two were so perfect for each other. I talked to Gatomon yesterday and you know what she told me? That so often in her relationship Kari wondered if you would do the same thing or the complete opposite of what her boyfriend would do. You dated so many girls and you never even made it past date one with them because none of them were Kari!" Dorumon explained making Yuto look at him in surprise. "I know you better than she did, I know why you never liked those dates. You loved her, you STILL love her. She loved you, and she STILL loves you. You both need to open your eyes and realize that nothing happens for no reason." Dorumon said before he and Yuto both realized something. "Nothing happens for no reason..."

"Kari wasn't taken for no reason...Daemon disappears instead of fighting Angemon and Magnamon..." Yuto said before the two of them looked out the window seeing something fly past it. "He's here in the human world."

"He used US to get back here, and he had no problem giving up Dragomon to do so." Dorumon growled before the two of them nodded to each other. "We need to go see-"

"Deckerdramon."

* * *

Twenty minutes later in the Digital World, Yuto sat on Reptiledramon's back as he ran to their mentor's home with both keeping an eye out around them. The two were greeted by a group of young dragon Digimon as they neared a village but the two zoomed past them heading towards the lake in front of them. They reached the lake seeing the colossal figure of Deckerdramon relaxing on the water and he raised his head slightly out of the water seeing them.

"Hello my friends! And to what do I owe this visit?"

"Deckerdramon you're one of the oldest Digimon alive right?" Reptiledramon asked making Deckerdramon snort at him knocking him over and back to Dorumon. "Sorry sorry, I mean-"

"Yes I know what you meant. Yuto could you be the one to explain to me what's going on?" Deckerdramon asked as Yuto stood back up wiping off dirt from his pants.

"Deckerdramon you're the smartest Digimon we know. You knew everything about the Royal Knights but please tell me you know a Daemon." Yuto said making Deckerdramon slightly flinch hearing the name. "You do don't you?"

"All too well." Deckerdramon sighed gesturing to Yuto and Dorumon to jump on his head. They did just that and he backed away slowly from the shore and moving towards the middle of the lake. "Remember the story I told you all years ago about the Royal Knights? How they once fought a group similar to the Dark Masters? Well boys a dark secret about the Digital World is that where there is light there is always darkness, and the Digital World's darkness was never the Dark Masters...it was the Seven Great Demon Lords."

"Sounds like a punk rock band." Yuto said making Deckerdramon slightly chuckle before continuing.

"To put it simply: the Seven Great Demon Lords were a group of the most vile, disgusting, and evil digimon to have ever existed. You humans have the seven sins correct? The demon lords are our seven sins: Leviamon of envy, Barbamon of greed, Beelzemon of gluttony, Laylamon of lust, Belphemon of sloth, and Daemon of wrath." Deckerdramon said suddenly stopping and confusing the two.

"Uh is your old age getting to you? You only said six." Dorumon pointed out as Deckerdramon cleared his throat regaining his composure.

"No I know...but the seventh is the strongest of them all. He makes Myotismon and Apocalymon seem like children. As the strongest he's also the one who leads the demon lords and made the Digital World kneel down to him out of pure fear...Lucemon of pride." Deckerdramon said before reaching the other end of the lake and climbed out with the two still on his head. "The sins they represent is where their immense power comes from. Leviamon despises any and all other Digimon he even ASSUMES will one day be stronger than him and his power rises and rises to crush them under his feet. Barbamon thirsts for knowledge and power above all, and he cares less about what he has to do or who he has to use to reach the very top of both. Beelzemon fights to feel satisfied and will fight and kill and absorb any Digimon's data he fights to be satisfied with his power, but he's a bottomless pit and only fights to kill until he can kill the sovereigns one day and take their powers for himself. Laylamon adores life at the top: having others do what she wants and waiting on her hand and foot, she acts the same as Barbamon yet she uses the emotions of others to stay at the top. Belphemon lives to sleep, he spends every waking moment sleeping until he wakes up: then he destroys every single thing in his path and rampages and destroys until he uses all his energy to sleep once more. And Daemon, he wished to rule over all things even if it meant destroying his fellow demon lords. But under his rule: he vowed to destroy any and all good that exists in the world, until the Digital World is as dark and evil a place as the Dark Ocean." Deckerdramon explained making the two look at him in shock as they remembered how Daemon simply disappeared when they even tried to fight him, even going as far as toying with them using Kari's own life. "Lucemon was the worst. He prided himself as the strongest Mega Digimon to ever exist, none of the other six demon lords could even go as far as scratching him. He was the true ruler among them all: a tyrant sending his lackeys to do his dirty work because no one could ever reach his level to challenge him. There's no digimon who existed at that time who never feared his immense strength, he even reached the impossible and mastered the powers of light and darkness to control for himself. My friends I hope that question about Daemon was just out of curiosity, for the sake of both our worlds."

"W-Why?" Yuto asked before Deckerdramon stopped and lowered his head sliding them both off. He made eye contact with both of them before closing his eyes.

"If Daemon escaped the seal the Royal Knights put them all under, then who knows how much longer until the other six free themselves as well. You and your friends are strong in your own right, but those digimon are in a league of their own. To even challenge one of them, you all must be ready to fight until your very last breaths. I'm sorry I don't have much else to tell you boys, I have to go back to the village now." Deckerdramon said turning around and leaving the two alone in the forest. They looked at each other and Dorumon was the first to speak up.

"What do we do?"

"We have to tell the others. Come on leader of the Royal Knights, you and I need to get the band back together." Yuto said pulling out his digivice to find a nearby Digiport making Dorumon sigh.

"It's never been a dull moment since we met these guys has it?" Dorumon said to himself before following Yuto.

* * *

"Are you positive Daemon left there with us?" Davis asked as all of the Digidestined met together at a park minus their digimon partners later that night. Yuto had just finished telling them all what Deckerdramon had told him and Dorumon and all of them looked at him as if he was crazy. "T.K. closed the portal right behind us there's no way he could've escaped the Dark Ocean. And better yet he didn't pop up at Tai's with us so it's impossible."

"Are you sure about that?" Ken asked catching everyone's attention. "When we tried sending him back to the Digital World years ago he popped right back laughing at us because he can freely travel between worlds."

"So what are you saying Ken?" Cody asked taking a sip from his water bottle.

"What if he followed you guys through, and before he made it through the portal to Tai's he pulled that little trick and jumped out somewhere else?" Ken said making the three who had went to the Dark Ocean look down thinking.

"If he did then it's not your guys' fault though." Matt said speaking up making the three look at him.

"Yeah! The people we always go against pull some kind of cheap trick against us!" Mimi yelled before Tai stood up going in front of all of them.

"Sora and I talked about it and we think that maybe now is the time to say it." Tai said confusing all of them as Sora stood up and walked next to him grabbing his hand.

"We're getting married." Sora said making all of their jaw drops in surprise before all of the girls jumped up happily. "If this is gonna be our most dangerous fight, then it's better we announce it now just in case."

"Oh my gosh guys we need to start planning your wedding now and-"

"Girls!" Yuto and T.K. yelled before gesturing to the fact the men were all still thinking about their situation.

"Come on girls I get you like these kinds of stories but please this is serious." Joe said sighing as Izzy closed his laptop and slammed his head on it.

"Not an OUNCE of data about the other Demon Lords. We're gonna be going into this as prepared as an injured gazelle against a pack of lions." Izzy groaned making them all sigh in defeat. But the one who spoke up breaking the silence was none other than T.K. who grabbed Yuto and Davis by their collars and pulling them close to him.

"Then even if we're unprepared we're gonna fight back! Those guys have nothing on us and as long as we stick together we're not gonna lose! We're the Digi-fucking-destined! We have three Royal Knights, FOUR if we call Hackmon! So the next person who mopes around is gonna get a kick in their asses because you know what guys? I'm not afraid, I'm confident. I'm READY to fight these guys. And if I am then Patamon is too!" T.K. yelled making Davis and Yuto nod in agreement.

"Veemon and I aren't going to run away from this! Hell no we've been aching for some real action and we're ready to take these guys on, I could care less who they are!" Davis yelled taking out his gold D-3 making the Digi-egg of Miracles appear on its screen.

"Dorumon and I were worried before but we're not now! I can count on him more than anyone else, these two losers that are hyping us up have my back. We ALL have each other's backs. I lost my partner once guys, I'm not losing him or my homes." Yuto said as Kari especially had her attention on him. He took out his digivice and held it forward as the other two did as well making their screens light up. "Daemon is out guys, even if it isn't from the Dark Ocean he still escaped from where the Royal Knights threw him and the Demon Lords. Six or Seven, we're gonna fight them when they show up. Can we count on you guys for that too?" Yuto asked as the others stayed silent before Kari walked up taking out her D-3 too.

"You can count on me."

"Don't count me out either." Yolei said doing the same. Ken and Cody then followed taking out their D-3's nodding at Davis and T.K.

"I might be the smallest but that's never been a problem has it? I'm in."

"Daemon's gonna pay this time, so are his friends."

"Hey I'm the boss here guys don't leave me and the future missus out!" Tai said laughing as he and Sora took out their digivices. Mimi and Matt went up as well smiling as they did.

"I'm not gonna let my brother show me up."

"That Laylamon already gets on my nerves so Palmon and I are down to take her on!"

"Well guys?" Sora asked as they all looked at Izzy and Joe who were the odd ones out as they still sat on their bench instead of standing with them.

"We've been through hell and back since we were kids and frankly guys I'm tired of it." Joe said before standing up and walking over with Izzy in tow. "But I'm never gonna ignore my duty as a Digidestined."

"And just because we know nothing doesn't mean I'm gonna shy away from this fight." Izzy said as he and Joe put their digivices in as well and the group stood in a circle smiling as all the screens on their digivices lit up with the voices from their Digimon coming from them.

"We can't wait!"

"We're excited!"

"We won't let you guys down!"

"You can count on us!"

* * *

"Well my friends are you ready?" Daemon asked as he flew in the sky in the Digital World looking at the moon. He looked at it raising his arms with his eyes glowing red and the moon slowly changed color until it was red with six different colored circles on it. He fired a red beam from his hands that flew through the sky and into the moon making the circles shine brightly. The digimon below looked on in surprise, especially Deckerdramon who watched on in fear as six lights shot from the circles and to the ground while Daemon's laughter could be heard from all over.

"We're back! And your immature saviors will not stop us this time!" Daemon yelled making Deckerdramon close his eyes in fear.

"They're actually back now...please my friends, please be able to stop them!" Deckerdramon said to himself before feeling the ground shake with seven different colored pillars of light shining brightly in the distance.


End file.
